Phantom and McLain: Battle of Rose
by DanPhan1324
Summary: This is a sequel to Phantom and McLain, if you haven't read the first one I'm not forcing you to read it. Just months after Danny and Ember got married hell struck on a normal night out for Danny, Ember, Kitty and Johnny. Years after, an even worse predicament has occurred to the entire universe. One-Shot. (DxE) {R&R}


**-Chapter 1-**

**Yeah I know I'm going soft because I'm making a Phantom and McLain sequel...I got the idea of the story in my head but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go through it to be honest...so...I'm just writing as I go along; No plan, no idea what I'm doing, this is going to be impossible, help, I'm going to fail this.**

**Credits = Yeah I don't own Danny Phantom...you know the drill blah blah it belongs to the creator of Danny Phantom. I do however own Damien...made him up :P**

**Pairings = Danny x Ember, Kitty x Johnny. (Don't like don't read, simple as that.)**

******I'll be honest myself, I think this is a crap story. I told you guys I prefer not to do sequels, so I barely bothered with this...in my next story after this is called 'Mind Wipe' and unlike this one, I'm actually enjoying writing that one.**

******Sorry LONG author note...anyway one last thing, it will still make sense if you haven't read 'Phantom and McLain' but it won't make _as much_ sense.**

**Here, is my sequel to Phantom And McLain, Phantom And McLain: War of Rose.**

* * *

**-Kitty and Johnny's Realm, 5 months after Danny and Ember's wedding-**

"C'mon Johnny it'll be fun!" Kitty squeaked.

"Please no Kitten, I told you those places are for chumps..." Johnny said lazily.

"Oh please, it's only because you can't dance..." Kitty said smugly knowing what would happen next.

"What!? I'll show you who can't dance, c'mon we're grabbing Danny and Ember in this and I'll show you!" Johnny said rampaging out the room.

"So predictable." Kitty said softly after Johnny left.

**-An Hour Later, Danny and Ember's Realm-**

"Am I up for it, of course I'm up for it!" Danny said with joy.

"What about you Em?" Kitty asked pleading.

"Definitely! Seriously, when have you ever asked me to a club and I say no?" Ember asked rhetorically with a smug smile.

"Duh! You're Ember, never!" Kitty answered though it was rhetorical.

**-At the Nightclub-**

"Told you I could dance!" Johnny yelled out to Kitty as he began doing the _moonwalk_.

"Never doubted you couldn't!" Kitty said back slyly.

"Baby-pop, you could show him up any day of the week." Ember said with a sly smile knowing that Danny was going to do it.

"Yeah, to hell with it!" Danny said as he joined Johnny and began _breakdancing_.

"Woah! Did you know Danny would do that?" Ember asked Kitty shocked, referring to the breakdancing, Kitty shook her head.

"Seriously Ember, how much did you give him to drink?" Kitty asked really impressed with Danny's moves.

"I didn't give him anything yet!?" Ember replied still shocked.

"_Yet_?" Kitty enunciated.

"Hey, I didn't say that! Trust me, I _not_ going to get him drunk." Ember retorted with a calm smile.

"Hey that's sounds like what you said last time..." Kitty said with a sly smile.

"You know me too well. Fine, you caught me." Ember said with a sigh while shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry Em, I'm spiking up Johnny's drink too." Kitty said softly then gave a wink.

Ember nodded while laughing.

**-Meanwhile with Johnny and Danny-**

"Woah! Competition! Not bad punk!" Johnny said watching Danny.

"You guys think I just caught ghosts all day? I had a life, none of you guys ever thought I played guitar or break danced." Danny replied with a smile.

"True. Hey you wanna spike up the girls drink's?" Johnny asked slyly.

"You sure? I mean what if you end up getting a kid tomorrow?..." Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pah! I'm not stupid Phantom, that won't happen. Honest to God." Johnny replied holding his hand up in defence.

"Alright...but if Ember kills me after, I'm blaming it on you." Danny said childishly.

**-Hours Later-**

"Hahahaa wo-woah...I'm gonna fa-fall over..." Ember said sounding really off.

"Hahaha noooo problem." Was Danny's drunken reply.

'Danny did Johnny spike up your drink too!?' Danny's conscience yelled.

"W-what? Hey hey hey guys! There's someone in my head!" Danny said stupidly.

"Ahaha dip-doo that's just Ember" Kitty said not thinking straight. 'Dip-doo?' Kitty's conscience questioned.

**-Morning-**

"Ugh...my head..." Danny groaned sitting up in a bed.

"Ugh dipstick shut it...I'm too tired for this crap..." Ember mumbled beside Danny.

"Oh hey there...go back to sleep Emy." Danny said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Was already planning to baby-pop." Ember replied in a sweet tone as she began to drift off to sleep.

Danny got up and put some pants on and walked out the door to see Kitty sitting on a sofa watching TV. "Kitty, what are you doing in my...uh...never mind." Danny said only just realising he wasn't in his realm.

"Huh? Oh morning Danny. Fun night huh?" Kitty asked now facing Danny.

"Yeah, was awesome...where's Johnny?" Danny asked curiously.

"I woke up first, you'd be surprised how easily I take hang overs...Johnny's still in bed dealing with his though..._can't believe Ember would spike my drink up too_..." Kitty answered mumbling the last part.

"No it wasn't Ember...sorry, it was me and Johnny, I didn't think Johnny would spike me and his drink up though..." Danny said scratching the back of his head.

"No?...Me and Ember spiked your drink's up...wait, you guys spiked me and Ember's drinks?!" Kitty asked annoyed.

"Yeah _so_ did you guys apparently!" Danny shouted back then clutched his head in pain. "Ugh, freakin' headache." Danny murmured.

"Ahahahaha this is hilarious!" Kitty said laughing at the fact that they all spiked each other up. "Where's Ember?" Kitty asked.

"She's still in bed with _her_ hang over..." Danny answered smiling slightly at the name of Ember.

"Oh. So...did you guys get up to much last night?" Kitty asked slyly.

"Nope." Was Danny's quick reply.

Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled smugly though she didn't comment.

**-8 Weeks Later, Morning-**

"Ugh seriously Kitty, Not. Another Party." Ember enunciated.

"Ember, you have never said no?! Is something wrong?" Kitty asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've been feeling morning sickness ever since the last time we partied!" Ember said annoyed then dropped herself on her and Danny's realm couch.

"Morning sickness?...since we last partied?..." Kitty softly said quietly.

"Yeah?" Ember said confused at Kitty's wondered expression.

"Um Ember sweetie, don't blast me through your wall when I say this but..." Kitty began to say.

**-10 minutes later-**

"THE TEST IS WRONG!" Ember screamed.

"Em, if you think about it, it's not that bad?" Kitty lied since she knew this was going to kill Ember telling Danny.

'I'm going to kill Danny.' Kitty thought really annoyed.

**-30 Minutes later-**

"Hey Emy, Johnny's here, is Kitty?" Danny yelled through the realm after he entered the door.

"Oh hey Danny..." Ember said nervously.

"You sound quiet? You haven't been this quiet ever." Danny said.

"Ember you know you're going to have to tell him sooner or later and _simply_..." Kitty said next to Ember.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked then the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

"EMBER'S PREGNANT BECAUSE YOU SPIKED HER DRINK!" Kitty screamed in Johnny's face, hearing the word 'Ember's pregnant' caused Danny to faint.

"Oh no..." Ember mumbled.

'So much for telling Danny _simply._' Ember's conscience said.

"For the record! We all spiked each other's drinks up SO it's not _ALL_ my fault! If me and Danny only did your drinks and _you_ didn't do ours then this wouldn't have happened!" Johnny commented.

"Hey! We had the idea first! So _you_ should be the one's who shouldn't have spiked our drinks!" Kitty screamed though it was definitely _both_ of their faults.

"GUYS! Dipstick that just fainted here!?" Ember said annoyed.

"Right! Let's get him upstairs!" Johnny said quickly as he ran over to Danny and picked him up by his arm.

'Haha just dodged a bullet there with Kitty!' Johnny thought happily.

After Ember, Danny and Kitty helped Danny upstairs and laid him in his and Ember's bed, Danny began to come to and he awoke. The first thing Danny saw was Ember by his side and no sign of Kitty and Johnny. "Hey Em." Danny said tiredly.

"He-hey...dipstick..." Ember said softly still acting nervous.

"Em, you seem nervous?" Danny said raising an eyebrow.

'Oh no he doesn't remember...which means I have to tell him...' Ember thought uneasy.

"Danny there's something I have to tell you..." Ember said still as nervous as before.

"Em I already know, why do you think I passed out?" Danny asked rhetorically while smiling slightly.

"T-then why do you seem so calm?" Ember asked.

"Me? Why aren't _you_ calm? I'm calm because I think it's amazing..." Danny said smiling widely.

"Uh...this _really_ isn't how I thought you would react?" Ember said confused.

"How _did_ you think I would react?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well I don't know...maybe you'd panic and destroy everything in sight or something?" Ember answered.

"No that's what you do when you try world domination." Danny joked.

"Shut up dipstick" Ember said playfully as she pecked Danny's cheek. "So, you're okay with this?" Ember double checked.

"Of course, are you?" Danny asked.

Ember nodded as her answer. "Ooh you guys are gonna be parents!" Kitty came barging in. "Kitty, the key of spying on them, is to not come in the second they finish talking..." Johnny said giving himself a face-palm.

"Yeah Kitty, parents..." Danny said a bit uneasy.

**-Four Months Timeskip-**

"Emy, you seem nervous again?" Danny observed.

"That's because-" Ember was then cut off because Kitty bashed into Ember's realm with excitement.

"Woo! Only one month left you guys! Then the wait is finally over!" Kitty yelled happily.

"One month until what?" Danny wondered.

"Wait what? Your baby!" Kitty screamed happily.

"Kitty, check your calendar, it's still five whole months left." Danny corrected.

"Uh what?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

"Let me explain, a baby is born after nine months...seeing how only four have gone pass, that means five left if my math is correct." Danny explained though it was rhetorical.

"According to _human terms_ yeah BUT! Now let me explain, a baby in The Ghost Zone, they come after _five_ months." Kitty explained without emotion.

Danny stared and stared intently at Kitty for a few moments to check if she was serious. She was definitely serious.

"Why _wasn't_ I told this?" Danny asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"Yeah Ember? Why _didn't_ you tell Danny?!" Kitty yelled.

"I thought the dipstick knew!?" Ember retorted innocently then said, "Plus I thought it was the same here and there?..." Ember confessed.

"Ember seriously, did you really think Danny would know how babies in The Ghost Zone worked? I also _thought_ you knew." Kitty asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know! Probably!?" Ember said confused.

"Well at least I learnt something today..." Danny said while shrugging his shoulders.

**-1 Month and 1 Week Later-**

"Oh..my..god..." Spectra said softly staring down at the baby in Danny's arms.

"Quite the little ghost is she not?" Bertrand said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me!? She's the most adorable thing in the entire Ghost Zone!" Kitty squeaked.

"So, what are you guys calling her?" Johnny asked curiously looking towards Ember, it was on every other ghosts' mind.

"Rose." Ember and Danny answered with a smile.

"Awwwe!" Most of the ghosts said.

The young girl began to laugh. "So...is she a halfa or a full ghost?" Skulker asked cupping Rose's cheek softly.

(Since the ghosts weren't allowed to harm Danny or Ember because they brung balance to the world, most ghosts got used to Danny and Ember's relationship, a lot of ghosts supported it, most ghosts even got to know Danny more because of it and were actually friends such as Desiree, Skulker, Technus, Youngblood, Ghost Writer and Nocturne.)

"She's a full ghost, Clockwork told us." Ember stated smiling.

Rose was a beautiful baby girl, blue hair with white streaks in it with green emerald eyes.

**-Timeskip, 6 years-**

"Mom! Look, look!" The young six-year-old Rose said as she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames and appeared behind Danny.

"Ahaha, she's already mastered your teleportation!" Danny said smiling.

"Haha, seems that way." Ember replied with a smile as she picked up Rose.

"So does she have your ghostly wail too?" Ember asked curiously.

"Yeah she's suppose to, according to Clockwork." Danny answered truthfully.

Rose then burped unleashing a known sound by most ghosts, the sound pushed Danny back a few steps. "Ahaha! There we go!" Danny joked.

"Nice..." Ember said emotionless.

-Timeskip, 4 more years-

"C'mon Rose, show me what you got!" Danny said in a fake cocky grin as he stood on a green floating island, Rose was opposite him.

"No problem." Rose said as she took a deep breathe a wailed as loud as she could.

Danny didn't think she would've mastered it perfectly yet but he was wrong when he got pushed 200 yards back and landed on his side on a different floating island.

"Oh man..." Danny mumbled getting up. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Ember, Kitty and Johnny laughed seeing how well Danny was training Rose with her wail.

"Did you teach her how to use the teleportation properly Em?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, a year ago. She's fully mastered it. I taught her everything with it." Ember answered with a smug smile.

"Which means you taught her all your secret attacks from behind when you use the teleportation...?" Kitty wondered with the same smile.

"Exactly." Ember clarified.

"Damn, Rose is learning from the best." Johnny said since Ember always used to beat him in every fight with her teleportation and sneak attacks.

**-Back to Danny and Rose-**

As Danny returned to the floating island he was just at he looked forward and lifted his head up to see a smirking ten year old Rose. "Had enough?" Rose taunted in a jokey way.

"Pfft, bring it on!" Danny said with a fake glare.

Rose then used her teleportation and disappeared in a whirlwind of flames. "Woah wait! No teleporting is cheating!" Danny quickly said looking around him.

"Yep. Learnt. From. The. Best." Kitty said seeing that Rose just used her teleportation.

Rose then appeared behind Danny and before Danny could react she used her ghostly wail again. "AHHH!" Danny yelled as he was pushed forward.

**-Time Skip 3 Years-**

"Please! I'm thirteen now! I should be allowed to explore The Human Realm freely! And why haven't you told Sam and Tucker? Plus your parents, that you actually have a kid?" Rose asked curiously to Danny.

"I already told you it isn't safe for you to go just yet...Sam and Tucker are your aunt and uncle-" Danny was cut of by Rose.

"I thought Johnny and Kitty were my uncle and aunt?" Rose commented.

"Well them too...anyway, I couldn't tell them because for some reason The Fenton Portal has been locked for the past thirteen years and I can't find another way in the human realm because I'm sure Vlad doesn't want us going through his portal..." Danny said. Danny began to hear snickering in the next room, Danny walked up to the next room's door and opened it to see Ember.

"Ember? Why are you laughing?" Danny asked curiously.

"Pfft, oh nothing, it's just you never asked me to help you find a way into The Human Realm and you say you've been looking for thirteen years..." Ember began to say.

"I've been looking with Johnny, it has been thirteen years though every place I check there's not another safe way in..." Danny said giving up.

To Danny surprise Ember began to laugh again. "Dipstick ahahaha seriously, I thought you were smarter than this..." Ember said which made Danny blush. "What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You know if you just asked for my help, me or Rose could have teleported you in The Human Realm ahahaha!" Ember said laughing, then Rose began to laugh.

"See, I told you your dad was clueless." Ember whispered to Rose who snickered.

"Dad see there is a way in! Please, can I?" Rose begged.

"Uh...I don't know..." Danny said unsure.

"C'mon baby-pop let her go, you were always allowed out and about in The Ghost Zone when you were just fourteen..." Ember mentioned.

"Dammit." Danny said under his breath.

"Besides, now that you know there's a way in, we can finally introduce Rose to your side of the family..." Ember said.

"Alright..." Danny said as he stopped putting up fight.

"WOOHOO!" Rose yelled as she jumped in joy. "Thanks mom." Rose whispered.

"No problem." Ember said slyly as she grabbed Danny and Rose and teleported them just outside Fenton Works.

**-Fenton Works-**

"Wow...thirteen years to try get here ahaha, seriously dad?" Rose asked laughing at Danny.

"Ahaha yeah and it only took me two seconds to succeed." Ember said smugly.

"Alright, alright guys..." Danny said smiling. Danny then knocked on the door.

"Rose stay behind me for a minute, we'll let Danny talk to his parents and sister first then I'll say hi and we'll introduce you to your grandparents okay?" Ember instructed getting a nod back from Rose.

The Fenton Works door opened as Jazz screamed. "DANNY!" Jazz said hugging Danny tightly as Ember turned herself and Rose invisible quickly.

"Danny, we haven't seen you for thirteen years!" Jazz screamed.

"And who's fault was that?" Danny joked referring to the closed portal.

"Yours! So our portal's broken so what? You could have teleported here with Ember!" Jazz said which caused Danny to feel like an idiot because everyone thought of the teleporting idea except him. Jazz then let Danny go of her hug.

"Hey, hey, hey?! Where's Ember, how's the wife doing!?" Jazz asked curiously.

"The wife is doing fine!" Ember said turning herself visible but keeping Rose invisible.

"Ember! hHey!" Jazz said happily as she pushed her and Danny inside the house beofre Ember could respond.

"MOM, DAD, TUCKER, SAM, DAMIEN! DANNY AND EMBER ARE-" Before Jazz could finish all five people came rushing out the lounge and squished Danny and Ember in a hug. Rose kept herself invisible.

"Danny my'boy! I'm sorry you couldn't get here sooner, the Fenton portal just shut? We tried over the past thirteen years to fix it but it wouldn't budge..." Jack said disappointed with himself.

"Haha no problem, at least we're here now right?" Danny said in a good mood.

"Hey man!" Tucker said hugging Danny. "Hey Tuck!" Danny said returning the hug.

"So Danny, what's been going on in the last thirteen years?" Sam asked curiously with Damien and everyone else nodding wondering the exact same thing.

Danny gave a nod to Ember and Ember said, "Rose you can come out now..."

Rose then made herself visible, saying everyone was shocked would be a definite understatement.

No one said anything, no one moved. You couldn't even tell that the room had _nine_ people in it.

"Hi I'm Rose..." Rose said shyly.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO CUTE!" Jazz screamed crushing Rose in a hug.

"Is she yours?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's our Rose, she's thirteen." Danny said with a warm smile.

There stood a girl of thirteen, blue flaming hair just like Ember's with natural streaks of snowy white. Average height, emerald-green eyes and a smile that could light up the world. She wore jeans, shirt and a pink hoodie with the DP logo on it.

"Dude...was. Not. Expecting. That." Tucker enunciated.

"No kidding..." Sam said wide-eyed.

"Awwh Danny, she's beautiful! I'm your grandma Maddie and this is grandpa Jack!" Maddie said sweetly.

"And they're your other uncle and auntie: Sam and Tucker, also auntie Jazz of course!" Danny said pointing towards Sam and Tucker then at Jazz.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Rose said happily.

Rose was more of a tomboy to be honest, she usually got into trouble with her powers but not because she couldn't control them, it was because she liked to see explosions and things blow up, everyone says she got that from her mother Ember. Even though she liked destroying things she always put people's safety before hers, everyone says she has that from her father Danny.

"So, are you guys moving to Amity?" Damien asked with a smile.

"No we're not allowed, being a ghost family means living in The Ghost Zone." Ember said in a sad tone.

"Danny, would you and your family stay for dinner please?" Maddie begged.

"Ahaha! Of course!" Danny answered with a nod from Rose and Ember.

**-During dinner-**

"Ahahahaha! You guys have had a lot of adventures in The Ghost Zone!" Tucker said laughing.

"So, what powers has Rose got?" Jack asked curiously since he hasn't done any ghost work in years except trying to fix the portal.

"Rose, why don't you take this one?" Ember said with a smile.

"Um okay...I have mastered the basics: ecto energy blasts, energy discs, flying, invisibility, intangibility. I also have mastered my teleportation-" Rose was cut of by Ember.

"-Curtesy of me." Ember said with pride.

"And I have mastered my ghostly wail-" Rose was again cut off.

"-Curtest of me." Danny said just as proud as Ember.

"And I think that's it." Rose finished smiling.

"So, what's your special power?" Maddie asked. "Yes, I understand that every ghost gets a special power." Jack added.

"Oh yeah? My ghostly wail-" Danny was interrupted. "-And my power over music..." Ember finished.

"I never really thought about that question before...I'm not sure?" Rose said dumbfounded.

**-After dinner, back in The Ghost Zone, in their realm-**

"Hey mom, dad? What _is_ my special power?" Rose asked because it was plaguing her mind all day.

"We were thinking the same thing too, we're really not sure?" Ember answered unsure.

"Well, you're thirteen and I got my ghostly wail at fourteen?" Danny mentioned.

"I have had my power over music ever since I became a ghost..." Ember added.

Suddenly a light blue portal of two handles, appearance that took shape of a clock, appeared in front of the family and stopped their conversation. It was Clockwork.

"I have come with terrible news, Ember, Danny...may I speak with you both?" Clockwork asked. Danny and Ember then told Rose to stay there as Ember and Danny lead Clockwork to the guest room.

"Clockwork what's up?" Danny asked casually.

"I have news. Thousands of years ago a God called Aitherios, God Of Blades, has corrupted himself, in doing so, was sent to live on the more mortal realms...The Ghost Zone, he ruled The Zone before Pariah Dark. He ruled with brutality and placed no pity on any ghost, the prophets and I sealed him in a tomb as we did Pariah, though I have heard from strong sources that he has escaped." Clockwork began to say, paused and continued. "He is a ghost outside of time, I cannot see what he is doing. Though I can see that in your future's that you are apart of this." Clockwork finished.

"What are we going to do?" Ember asked sounding a little worried.

"We move. We go somewhere that is far away from him." Danny stated strongly.

"I see no point in that matter. Hiding and running is not the way to go." Clockwork stated emotionless.

Rose was by the door the whole time, as Ember had taught her. She came in and looked over to Clockwork. "Hi Uncle Clocky..."

"Hello young child." Clockwork said with a slight smile.

"I don't think Rose should be hearing this..." Danny whispered to Ember.

"Yeah same, I'd rather her not know of Aitherios..." Ember whispered back.

"Mom, Dad...by the way I heard everything so far." Rose stated smiling smugly.

"She's a lot like you, is she not Ember?" Clockwork commented with a proper smile and then said, "She may as well stay, she will hear about it soon enough."

Danny and Ember sighed in defeat and took a seat. Rose sat in between Danny and Ember.

"Aitherios is looking for something powerful, I am unsure of what, as I have said before he is outside my jurisdiction: time. He has been looking for this powerful item for centuries, though he could never find a trace of it, he couldn't find it because it has been _gone_ for centuries, though a sense of it has been traced not long ago. The God of Blades has broke out of his tomb and he began to search once again for the item to use it's power to rule The Ghost Zone as he did before, he plans to enslave humans as well." Clockwork explained in further detail without emotion.

"I have an idea, me and Ember can find the item before he does and destroy it." Danny suggested.

"You cannot destroy an item that is impossible to destroy." Clockwork stated which blew Danny's plan out.

"We can find it and give it to you to hide and stash in a different timeline like a million years in the past or future!" Ember suggested.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. You can find the power first and I shall decide then with the prophets." Clockwork answered.

"What does it look like?" Rose asked.

'Oh yeah, knowing what it looks like could help...' Danny and Ember thought stupidly as they mentally face-palmed.

"I am unsure. I cannot see the future that has anything to do with the power item." Clockwork answered which wasn't helpful in the slightest.

"So...ROAD TRIP!" Rose said with excitement.

"No no no! You are _not_ going!" Danny and Ember commanded strongly.

"It wouldn't exactly be a good idea to leave the child alone in the realm without you two here." Clockwork mentioned hiding a smirk.

Danny and Ember sighed in defeat again.

"We should tell Johnny and Kitty we're leaving..." Ember said.

**-Kitty/Johnny's Realm-**

"Johnny! Kitty!" Danny yelled through out the realm since their door was open.

"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked coming out the next room with Kitty following behind.

"Hey Rose!" Kitty said in a sweet tone as she gave Rose a high-five.

"Hey aunt Kitty and uncle Johnny!" Was Rose's joyful reply.

"Hey kid!" Johnny said only just noticing she was there.

"Me, Ember and Rose are going to be gone for a while, we just stopped by to tell-" Danny was cut of by a rampaging Kitty.

"WAIT WHAT!? GOING WHERE!?" Kitty screamed.

**-Timeskip, 10 minutes after they explained what Clockwork told them-**

Ember "So that's why we're-"

"Pfft no way you guys get all the fun, I want to go too!" Kitty interjected smirking.

"Yeah! Same here!" Johnny added.

"Alright guys, you can come." Danny and Ember said happily.

"Wait, who's looking after Rose?" Kitty wondered.

"She's coming with us?" Danny said questionably.

"WHAT!? What kind of parents are you!? Letting your kid come along on this-" Kitty interjected by her best friend.

"HEY! Me and the dipstick denied it at first but Clockwork told us to bring her!" Ember interrupted with an annoyed tone.

**-Few Weeks after they began searching-**

Danny, Ember and Kitty were setting up camp again while Johnny was watching Rose.

Abruptly Rose disappeared. At first Johnny thought she was just teleporting as she usually did for fun, but this time was different, she didn't disappear in her usual electric blue and snowy white flames, she disappeared in a silver box.

"What!?" Johnny asked as Rose appeared again and then vanished the same way she did before.

When Rose came back she quickly said, "JOHNNY HELP!?" Then she was teleported out of where she just was again. She came back a few minutes after and said, "Johnny I can't control this!?"

"Ah hell! DANNY, EMBER, KITTY! COME HERE NOW!" Johnny yelled in panic.

Danny, Ember and Kitty arrive to where Johnny was and saw nothing except him. "What Johnny?" Kitty asked annoyed.

"Hey where's Rose?" Ember and Danny asked at the same time since it was Johnny's turn to watch her.

"THAT'S THE THING, I HAVE NO IDEA!?" Johnny panicked.

"WHAT!?" Kitty exclaimed as Danny and Ember almost fainted.

Rose then appeared next to Johnny with a silver box covering her then disappearing revealing her. "MOM! DAD!" Rose screamed before she disappeared again in the same box.

"Johnny, what the hell is going on!?" Danny yelled thinking it was Johnny's fault.

"HEY! I didn't do anything!? One minute I'm watching her as you said then the next, she's disappearing in a silver box!?" Johnny shouted.

Rose then appeared. "DAD I'M SCARED!" Rose screamed on the verge of tears then vanished once again.

"Ember! Next time Rose comes grab her!" Kitty instructed as Ember nodded.

"At first I thought she was teleporting, then I remembered her teleporting is like yours and it's usually in blue flames?" Johnny mentioned looking at Ember.

"Yeah." Ember clarified.

Rose then popped up next to Danny, Ember took no second thought of the consequences and grabbed Rose. "MOM! HELP!" Rose exclaimed and the exact same silver box separated Ember's grip from Rose, Rose was off again and Ember was enraged.

"Okay...looks like that plan failed..." Johnny observed.

"I can't grab her!" Ember said then added, "When that box came it felt like the box and Rose was intangible..."

Ember was getting ready to try again only for Danny to stop her. "We'll try wait for it to stop, it doesn't seem to be harming her..."

The disappearing and re-appearing went on for about ten minutes before it stopped for that moment.

"Mom? Dad? I...I think it's over..." Rose said calmly though still shaking.

Rose sat down next to Johnny on the floating green island.

"Rose what happened? Where were you? I mean while you were in the silver cube..." Danny asked carefully since Rose still looked a little spooked.

"Uh...I wasn't in the box the whole time I was the second I was being teleported...but then I arrived at different places, every time..." Rose began to explain.

"What?..." Kitty asked confusingly.

"After the box took me, it then placed me in a place I had no idea of. Sometimes it was The Ghost Zone...other times it would be in The Human Realm. Though, in every place I went to I saw mom and dad in it..." Rose said a lot calmer than before.

"How were Danny and Ember in them?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Well in one place everyone was robots and mom and dad were fighting...in another place mom and dad were friends but they were both fully _human_...in a different one, dad was a full ghost with a guitar around his neck like mom always has, plus blue flaming hair and mom was a halfa teen hero with snowy white hair...another one I remember was in The Human Realm and mom and dad were destroying Amity Park together...and that's all the places I think..." Rose listed.

"Wow...creepy how Ember and Danny were in each one..." Johnny whispered under his breath.

"No kidding..." Kitty said wide-eyed at Danny and Ember.

"I think we should all go home and figure out why this is happening, screw the power item, we need to find out what's the deal with this box." Danny stated with a worried expression and everyone agreed.

"Baby-pop, maybe we could go to your parents, they did a lot of work on ghosts and stuff and they'd probably know what's happening?" Ember suggested.

"That's an great idea!" Kitty said smiling as Danny nodded.

A clock portal appeared and everyone saw that Clockwork, Master of Time, was in their presence.

"Your search is over." Clockwork said changing into his baby form.

"Yeah sorry Clockwork, we have to stop it..." Danny confirmed.

"That is not what I meant my young apprentice..." Clockwork said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked.

"Your search is over, Rose has the power item." Clockwork said clearly as he gestured his hand towards Rose.

"What? I think I would know if my daughter had the power item." Danny said with a 'duh' expression.

"I am certain that Rose has the power item. It explains why I cannot see her future. No other ghost has ever had the ability as the power item she has obtained. Have you ever seen anything like the power she possesses before? The power is the most powerful item in the universe." Clockwork said his reasons calmly.

"Awesome!" Rose said as she fist pumped the air.

"Sure if you call having The Ghost Zone's baddest dude after you then sure it's awesome." Johnny said sarcastically which Rose only just realised what he was saying was true.

"AHHHHHH! He's after me!?" Rose screamed in panic.

"I offer my assistance in training young Rose with her special power since it is in my jurisdiction." Clockwork offered with a slight smile.

"Clockwork, what is the power specifically?" Ember wondered.

"It is basically teleportation though-" Clockwork was cut off by Ember.

"-She already has teleportation?" Ember interrupted.

"Indeed she does. Though that is teleportation from place to place, her special unique power is Inter Dimensional Teleportation, she can now teleport from dimension to dimension also."

"So all those places I saw while my 'Inter Dimensional Teleportation' was going off, were different dimensions?" Rose asked.

"Accurate." Clockwork answered simply as he nodded his head once.

"Wait, yeah they're different dimensions...but why did Rose mainly see Danny and Ember and not herself in different dimensions?" Kitty asked out of curiosity.

"My guess would be because she was thinking of Daniel and Amber at that moment while she was in the silver teleportation cube." Clockwork answered emotionless.

"Clockwork, why and how does Rose have this power? Rose specifically and not anyone else?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

To everyone surprise Clockwork began to chuckle slightly and then answer, "That is a remarkable question. Ember's teleportation power mixed with you being the Master of Time's apprentice somehow created Inter dimensional Teleportation into young Rose."

"So..." Johnny said thinking if their were any more questions to ask.

"Rose will need to learn to control the dimensional power, I will teach her." Clockwork advised.

"Fine but we're going to." Ember demanded strongly.

Clockwork "As you wish. I'm sure Rose's parents would definitely be there for her training."

"Hey what about aunties and uncles hm!?" Kitty said really wanting to check this whole thing out.

"You will not be needed during the training." Clockwork emotionlessly said.

"Please? I really want aunt Kitty and uncle Johnny to go to!" Rose pouted.

(Sigh) "Alright." Clockwork gave in.

**-Two Years Later-**

(Rose would now be fifteen years old.)

"Seriously, why hasn't Aitherios come yet?" Rose wondered.

"The God Of Blades would leave no island unturned to find the power, The Ghost Zone being a wide platform, he would have to check every piece, room and corner of every realm. As you must know The Ghost Zone has countless realm doors...by now he should be around the two hundredth door. He can feel the sense growing stronger every time it activates." Clockwork said.

"I've mastered the Inter Dimensional Teleportation now." Rose stated proudly.

'_Only_ took two years.' Her conscience said laughing.

Clockwork "I agree."

"So what now? Do we just sit and wait for him?" Danny asked seeing as that was basically what they were doing.

Clockwork "I'm not sure, I cannot see Aitherios' future nor Rose's, they are both outside the time zone."

"Why does Aitherios need the power anyway?" Danny asked curiously since it wasn't really necessary if he could rule The Ghost Zone anyway.

Clockwork answered "It is the most powerful and most unique power in The Ghost Zone, stronger than all the power items for sure. Every ghost who has heard of the ancient legends of the power wants it. Besides, not only could you rule this realm but whoever has the power could rule countless dimensions, wouldn't you like to rule thousands of dimensions with an one hand?"

Ember began nodding in agreement thinking if she could do that. 'Yeah and I thought ruling The Human World would be amazing, but thousands of different dimensions too! Wow...' Ember thought impressed with one power.

"Well...the good news is that Rose found her special power, bad news is some crazy ex God is going to probably obliterate her to have it..." Johnny said with a sigh at the end.

"Out of curiosity...how would he actually take it from her if it was basically born into her?" Kitty asked.

"Hm...I believe Aitherios doesn't know that the power was born into a being, according to legend the power is a simple power item you put on or hold, such as the reality gauntlet, the ring of rage, my time staff or the crown of fire." Clockwork said thinking about it.

"So, how do we deal with him?" Ember asked smiling slightly hoping for a fight.

"You would be doing every ghost a favor, not to mention every other dimension a favor, if you ended him." Clockwork said without second thought.

It's safe to say that _no one_ was expecting that.

"One more thing. Rose has to be the one to do so." Clockwork said a little coldly which caused Kitty to faint.

Danny then took a step forward and boldly said, "I'll do it! You can't make her end a life!"

"Believe it or not, the young Rose is stronger than you and Ember put together, Aitherios would end your life and afterlive's without hesitation if you tried to interfere with what he wants. Rose has a stronger chance of getting close to him without being obliterated." Clockwork said with still no emotion, no matter how serious the situation. Clockwork always kept a straight face most of the time.

"But...I'm only fifteen!" Rose panicked.

"My apologies. I cannot find a way around this now." Clockwork apologised.

"Hey wait, think about this, when it comes to the time when you have to do it...you might be eighteen by then?" Johnny mentioned with a fake smile.

"Trust me young Rose, when the time comes, you will know what to do." Clockwork said wisely.

**-One Year had passed since-**

Rose was currently practising a few combo moves, the dimension teleportation was more useful than everyone thought, Rose could even borrow more advanced weapons from dimensions, now that Rose mastered the Inter Dimensional Teleportation she could even take people with her to dimensions of her choosing and who to watch when she goes to those dimensions.

Suddenly while Rose was practising a powerful combo, someone caught her attention. "HAULT! YOU THERE!" A voice was heard in the distance, clearly a man's voice.

"What!?" Rose yelled back annoyed since her training was just cut.

Hearing Rose yell at someone, Danny and Ember flew over to Rose. "Rose are you okay?" Ember asked referring to the yelling.

"I thought you were practising?" Danny wondered.

"Yeah I was. Mom, dad, it's fine. Just some guy yelling at me. You can go back to Kitty and Johnny." Rose said since her yelling probably interrupted a conversation between them. Kitty and Johnny was watching Rose practise along with Danny and Ember.

"Okay if you're sure..." Danny said as he began to float away back to Johnny and Kitty.

"Who is he?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Rose said softly as she saw the man began dashing towards her. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Rose shouted over to him.

"GIVE ME THE POWER ITEM!" The man yelled.

Johnny, Kitty and Danny all heard this from where they were. "Oh no..." Johnny and Kitty said under their breath.

The man stopped flying when he was about twenty feet from Rose. "What are you talking about?" Rose played clueless.

"Give me the Inter Dimensional Teleportation power item!" The man yelled.

There a few feet in front of Rose stood a man with large black wings, blood-shot red eyes, fanged teeth, flaming spiked purple hair, two arms and two legs. He looked more or less human though he had a ghostly white glow around him and wings. He also wore silver and black armor.

"What's Inter Dimensional Teleportation?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"The power you have! The power that I will soon take from you!" The man promised.

Clockwork appeared out a clock portal. "Rose, avoiding conflict would only create a worse fate in future. You cannot run from Aitherios."

"You have heard of me then great Ghost?" Aitherios said.

"Yes. I have heard and read much about The God Of Blades, Aitherios, once a wise and noble God who was corrupted, then got himself sent down to a more uncivilised world such as The Ghost Zone. What brings you to my younger apprentice's presence?" Clockwork asked though he knew why.

"I am after the power item, same as you." Aitherios replied then said, "Who are you?".

"I have no need for the power." Was Clockwork's reply, Clockwork then went on to say, "And I am Clockwork, Master Of Time."

"You a _master_? You _clearly_ could help me take the power item from this young girl, I will pay you handsomely." Aitherios said with a smile.

"My apologies but I cannot interfere with whatever you have planned with my younger apprentice. Danny,Ember...I am sorry, you also are restricted to do anything as well." Clockwork said as he disappeared in portal that took shape of a clock.

Aitherios "Here's the deal I shall offer, you may either give me the power item now and I will spare you and your family, or, I will retrieve the item myself by force."

"Hmm, yeah I don't like either...is there a third option?" Rose joked.

"You will be obliterated and I'll take the item swiftly." He offered.

"Hmm...how about you come and get it ugly?" Rose taunted with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Aitherios replied as he charged at Rose who was more than prepared for this battle. She teleported out the way two seconds before he could grab her in a whirlwind of flames. "Huh! A teleporter too! No matter." The God Of Blades said shocked while looking around him for Rose.

"May I ask thou name?" Aitherios asked curiously.

Rose then appeared behind Aitherios and used her ghostly wail which didn't do much more than push him forward a couple miles. "It would be Rose."

"YARR!" Aitherios yelled after he landed. He charged at Rose once again with more speed than before and pushed Rose back the same amount as he got pushed using just air.

"Woah! What was that!?" Rose asked confused since she only felt a massive pulse of air push her.

"That would be just a little taste of what powers the Gods can do." Aitherios bragged with a smug smile.

Rose then shot a ray line of green ghost energy with both her hands directly aimed at Aitherios' chest. Though it did no damage what so ever.

"Your powers are weak child, I expected more from the one that wields the most powerful item in The Ghost Zone." Aitherios said disappointed.

'Duh! Just remembered I have that power!' Rose thought stupidly.

"Oh buddy thanks for reminding me..." Rose said in a sarcastic tone as she disappeared in a silver box.

"I see you are using the item now...you have no idea of it's power, you do not know how to use it! You are no threat to me!" Aitherios said smartly not knowing she had been training with it for years and had mastered it.

**-In The Dimension Rose is in-**

The dimension had piles of broken technology scattered on the grounds and fog covered the air. A hoard of armoured men and women stood in every sector of the place.

"Okay...this is the right place, now where's the lab again?" Rose asked out loud looking for a specific place. 'Seriously I've been to this dimension loads...where is it!?' Rose thought annoyed.

A silver squared building stood not far from where Rose was, Rose took no second thought to fly to it invisible.

'Perfect.' Rose thought happily as she phased into the building to see exactly what she expected to see: machines, guns, weapons, electrifying weapons, torture tools, swords, shields, armor, everything that you would usually use during a war.

'Okay, I'm not taking everything...I'm smarter than that...so...' Rose thought smartly as she looked around each weapon. 'Okay need to think smart about this...' Rose thought knowing she _had_ to end him but also knowing herself, that she _couldn't_ end someone.

She grabbed pieces of armor: a helmet and gauntlets. She also grabbed a few electric tools, that wouldn't be capable of ending someone, but would stun them. Lastly, a laser that's ten times more powerful than ecto energy blasts.

**-Meanwhile in The Ghost Zone-**

_"Oh buddy thanks for reminding me..." Rose said in a sarcastic tone as she disappeared in a silver box._

_"I see you are using the item now...you have no idea of it's power, you do not know how to use it! You are no threat to me!" Aitherios said smugly not knowing she has been training with it for years and mastered it._

Aitherios began activating a few things on his wrist which had a small device on it. 'I have searched for centuries for my prized item and it is in the hands of a mere insolent child!' Aitherios thought annoyed.

Suddenly a sliver familiar box appeared in front of Aitherios with Rose coming out of it.

"You!" Aitherious shouted.

"Hi yeah, nice to see you too." Rose sarcastically said smug as she blasted the laser gun at Aitherios who was abruptly shot back at the speed of light, causing him to crash into a small floating island, it exploded blasting Aitherios back to where he was before, great damage was done to his armour.

'Wow...I wonder if mom and dad will let me keep this...' Rose thought smiling.

Aitherios blasted back with a red coloured energy, Rose was pushed back though it did no damage to her advanced armour from the other dimension.

Without a second to lose Rose shot Aitherios with a electrified stick weapon. Aitherios definitely felt pain since you could hear his screaming from the far frozen, a million volts was shooting all around his body, Rose stopped the electricity flow and saw him on the flow fidgeting and squirming while mumbling random words.

Suddenly Clockwork's voice filled Rose's mind. _'You would be doing every ghost a favour, not to mention every other dimension a favor, if you ended him.'_

"I can't do it..." Rose said softly still seeing him helpless on the floor.

'_I cannot find a way around this now._' Clockwork's voice echoed.

"Maybe _you_ can't find a way around it...but I can." Rose said out loud with an idea.

Rose lay one hand on one of Aitherios' shoulders and teleported herself and him, they were both being covered by a silver dimension teleportation box and moments later were gone.

"What is she doing?" Johnny asked confused.

"Rose is like Danny, she won't end anyone." Ember answered back to Johnny.

"_What_ is she doing though?" Danny asked no one in particular referring to her taking him in the teleportation box.

**-Meanwhile with Rose and Aitherios-**

They arrived in a pitch-black place, there were no signs of ghosts nor people. You couldn't see the skies or the floor, it was total darkness.

Rose began to hear groaning and instantly let go of Aitherios. "Ow...ugh..." Aitherios groaned.

Clockwork's words once again appeared in Rose's head. _'Trust me young Rose, when the time comes, you will know what to do.'_

"Wh-where am I?" Aitherios asked since he couldn't see anything but Rose's luminous emerald-green ghost eyes. "In a dimension that has nothing, no one to enslave. You're staying here for eternity." Rose stated.

"I will do no such thing!" Aitherios snapped.

"Sure you will. Bye bye!" Rose said before he could react she disappeared in a silver box though to him the box looked black as did everything else.

**-Back in The Ghost Zone-**

Rose arrived in front of everyone, everyone looked relieved and confused at the same time.

"Hey mom, dad, aunt Kitty and uncle Johnny!" Rose waved casually as if nothing just happened.

"Rose, are you okay?!" Danny asked worryingly.

"Of course I am dad!" Rose replied happily.

"What did you do to Aitherios?" Ember asked in a calm tone since Rose was safe and he was gone.

"Uh...left him in a dimension that is pure black with no life or afterlife on it what so ever." Rose stated calmly as if it was a normal thing she usually did.

"Rose are you sure there was no one there?" Kitty asked slightly afraid that someone might have been living there.

"Definitely, I came across that dimension a lot while I was practising my dimensional teleporting, it's just endless black?" Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool!" Johnny randomly said.

"I must say I am impressed." A voice said behind Rose which made her jump. She turned around within a second and charged an ecto energy ball and shot the figure behind her.

Rose began to feel like an idiot and blush slightly when she realised her other uncle was behind her. "Oops...sorry Clockwork..."

Clockwork got up and began to chuckle slightly. "I barely ever get shot down, I normally see it happening before it would happen." Clockwork said smiling since he couldn't read Rose's future actions, everything Rose did came as a surprise to him.

Clockwork dusted himself off and said, "What you did with Aitherios was very wise.".

"It was?" Rose asked shocked since she did it as an excuse to not kill him.

"Yes, you avoided his ending and stopped his reign. You saved a lot of dimensions." Clockwork said as he nodded once.

"Great! Another hero in the family..." Ember mumbled sarcastically with a smug smile.

**-Next Day, Fenton Works-**

Danny, Ember and Rose were all sitting on a couch in Fenton Works lounge with Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Sitting opposite was Tucker and Sam, they were stood up looking intently at Ember, Rose and Danny.

"Danny, Ember seriously!? You show us you have a daughter that is thirteen and then go missing for unknown reasons _again_ for an additional _three_ years!" Tucker said shocked with a small hint of annoyance in his tone with everyone agreeing.

"Sorry guys, we had uh...things to do..." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What kind of things?" Sam asked curiously.

"Uh...you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ember stated flatly.

"Try us." Jack said with a humorous smirk.

After a few hours of explaining, telling and listing about everything that happened in the past three years, everyone's jaw was dangling all the way through the story, except Danny, Rose and Ember's of course.

"And that's the story." Rose finished with a straight face.

"Dude..." Tucker said speechless.

"Wow." Sam said closing and opening her mouth unsure to say something more or not.

"Well it's safe to say no one was expecting that when we asked what you guys were doing the past three years..." Jack said nodding slowly.

"Very true..." Maddie said almost as speechless as most people in the room.

A huge silence filled the room since everyone was still processing that Danny and Ember's child was sixteen, that she has Inter Dimensional Teleportation, practised using it for three years, was the most powerful person in The Ghost Zone and that she fought of a ancient ex God and left him in a black dimension all by herself...

"So...what are you guys doing in the _next_ three years?" Tucker asked as a joke which caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Yeah I know what you're thinking...I wrote a thirty chapter story then made it into a one shot sequel...brill.**

**Told ya it was crap, it's not something I'm proud of writing at all to be honest -.- but some people wanted a sequel, so eh, there it is.**

**Review! :3 oh and just because it's my third story DOESN'T mean I'll be used to criticism. (In other words, try not to criticize, cheers x)**


End file.
